A Clingy Boy Sticking to Love for 15 Years
by Shion Amamiya
Summary: "Tetsuyacchi! Sorry I haven't visited you for so long! I just recently regained my memories and I just wanted to say: I love you. I always did and always will. I promised, didn't I?" Then he left. "Thank you… Ryouta. I love you, too." could be faintly heard... A Songfic... KiKuro Pairing... Ending slightly changed! Character death!


This is a Songfic.

Song: A Clingy Boy Sticking to Love for 15 Years (Lyrics by NipahDUBS)

Anime: Kuroko no Basket

Pairing: KiseXKuroko (KiKuro)

Warning: Character Death!

* * *

I want to tell you how I love you in poetry

I've been doing so for fifteen years

I haven't received a reply from you yet

Haven't received a reply from you yet

* * *

**"Kurokocchi!" Kise ran towards Kuroko. The silver ring on his left hand reflected the sunshine. Kise hugged Kuroko tightly. Kuroko sighed: "Ryouta… Don't call me 'Kurokocchi' anymore… Seriously… Are you a child?" - "But! Kurokocchi…" Kuroko looked strictly at Kise who pouted. "Fine… Then Tetsuyacchi!" Kuroko smiled. "I love you, Ryouta." Kise smiled happily. "I love you, too, Tetsuyacchi!"**

* * *

The first year I wrote you a letter every day

So desperately I wrote down everything I had to say

I licked each stamp with confidence I'd never give up

Determined to give you all of my heart's saliva

* * *

**Kise opened the door to his house and went in. He didn't bother taking off his shoes. There was no one who'd scold him. He threw his bag into the corner and sat down on the desk. Despite being tired from dealing with flirty stewardesses and flying planes, he took a piece of paper and wrote a letter to his lover.**

**_Dear Tetsuyacchi,_**

**_I hope you're doing alright! I'm fine._**

**_I love you! (Just so you know…)_**

**_Never forget this:_**

_Our Love is eternal… _

_It always will be._

_That's why please… _

_Never forget me!_

_I'll always love you! _

_This is my promise to you._

_Never forget, my eternal love._

**_Hope I didn't sound to cheesy… _**

**_I love you, Tetsuyacchi._**

**_In Love,_**

**_Ryouta XXX_**

* * *

The second year, I was still as reckless as could be

My house had caught a blaze but it still didn't bother me

And even without noticing, my clothes caught fire too

And by the time I saw it, I was pretty much nude.

* * *

**RING! That was the alarm clock. Kise woke up in an instant. He went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Then he saw the recipe book. "Might as well bake something… HE loved to bake…", Kise thought. He prepared the ingredients and made the batter for a normal croissant. When he finished, he put it into the oven and went into his room. On his desk was still the letter from one year ago. Kise smiled and sat himself on the desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.**

**_Dear Tetsuyacchi,_**

**_Sorry for not writing to you for soooooo long! _**

**_I was very busy. But now I'm on vacation._**

**_I love you. Please never forget._**

_My partner, so kind._

_My best friend, so kind._

_That's why I admire you._

_My lover, so beautiful._

_The one owning my heart, so lovly._

_That's why I love you._

**_Hope you liked this poem! _**

**_Tetsuyacchi, I LOVE YOU!_**

**_In Love,_**

**_Ryouta XXX_**

* * *

The third year I had calmed down, becoming more mature

Although I felt I'd reached the limits of my literature

I publicized my mixi journal for all to see

though My mixi maxed out the counter very quickly.

* * *

**After debatting for a while Kise opened his laptop and made a journal. He posted every poem he's written so far. He was completely shocked when within 10 minutes a few hundred reviewed and all of them were positive.**

_Our Love is eternal… _

_It always will be._

_That's why please… _

_Never forget me!_

_I'll always love you! _

_This is my promise to you._

_Never forget, my eternal love._

~}i{~

_I hope to see you again…_

_Soon… My lover…_

_I will wait for you…_

_So… come back to me!_

_I love you so much…_

_My heart pounds when you're around._

_My entire body yearns for you._

_Come back soon!_

_I Love you, my soulmate…_

~}i{~

_My partner, so kind._

_My best friend, so kind._

_That's why I admire you._

_My lover, so beautiful._

_The one owning my heart, so lovly._

_That's why I love you._

~}i{~

_I always liked to look at you,_

_Your eyes shining like diamonds, _

_Your body as fragile as a butterfly's wings._

_I always loved you and I still love you now…!_

* * *

The fourth year, I decided to submit a brochure.

Branching out into social issues was quite an allure.

My vast amount of poems, I happily released.

I laughed at workers as I quit, my dream will not cease.

* * *

**Kise stood before a large white building. Under his arm a huge envelope. He confidently walked into the building and spoke to the director. He read all of his poems and decided to publish them and to give Kise a contract. Kise flashed his model smile, which he used on the stewardesses a few hours before. Kise had quit as a pilot and was now a writer.**

_**Dear Tetsuya,**_

_**I apologize for not writing for so long.**_

_**I got a new job. I'll be writer.**_

_**I quit as a pilot. I can't stand those stares…**_

_**I love you. And don't worry… I'll be just fine!**_

_My heart is yours…_

_Since forever…_

_I searched for… _

_someone to give myself to…_

_which is YOU…_

_**Never forget me, Tetsuya! I love you. **_

_**You own my heart. Forever.**_

_**In Love,**_

_**Ryouta XXX**_

* * *

I want to tell you how I love you in poetry

I've been doing so for fifteen years

I haven't received a reply from you yet

Haven't received a reply from you yet

* * *

_Our Love is eternal… _

_It always will be._

_That's why please… _

_Never forget me!_

_I'll always love you! _

_This is my promise to you._

_Never forget, my eternal love._

~}i{~

_I hope to see you again…_

_Soon… My lover…_

_I will wait for you…_

_So… come back to me!_

_I love you so much…_

~}i{~

_My heart pounds when you're around._

_My entire body yearns for you._

_Come back soon!_

_I Love you, my soulmate…_

~}i{~

_My partner, so kind._

_My best friend, so kind._

_That's why I admire you._

_My lover, so beautiful._

_The one owning my heart, so lovly._

_That's why I love you._

~}i{~

_I always liked to look at you,_

_Your eyes shining like diamonds, _

_Your body as fragile as a butterfly's wings._

_I always loved you and I still love you now…!_

~}i{~

_My heart is yours…_

_Since forever…_

_I searched for… _

_someone to give myself to…_

_which is YOU…_

* * *

The fifth year, I was a poetry professional

I captivated women of many ages as well

But since I was so earnest to stay faithful to you

Their appeal was zero, they were just destined to lose

* * *

**Kise was in a big hall. Shaking hand with many women and girls who held his book of poems. He had to sign them and flashed his model smile. Most of the women and girls looked like they wanted to faint. Kise knew the effect his smiles and looks had on females. But he reminded himself that he wanted stay faiteful to his lover. In his head he recited his favourite poem which he hadn't published.**

_Shining eyes like sapphires._

_Lovely face like an angel._

_Gentle hands like a mother._

_White skin like porcelain._

_I love you… My whole life…_

_All yours…_

* * *

The sixth year, I had worked too hard, my body ruined

The number of the things I wrote were over 2000

Every bone was broken, black and blue I had been

All organs had been damaged by my hectic routine.

* * *

**Kise woke up. Everything around him was white. The walls, the door, the bed he was lying in. "What happened?" Kise could feel bandages around his head, arms and legs. There were some around his chest, too. Then he saw a piece of paper and a pen on his nightstand. He took both and tried to write as good as he could.**

**_Dear Tetsuya, _**

**_You know what? _**

**_I'm currently in a hospital bed… _**

**_At least I think so…_**

**_I have no idea why. _**

**_But no one is here, so I'm writing to you._**

_Even while lying here…_

_Everything I can think of…_

_Is your face, your voice… _

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_I can only think of you!_

**_Don't worry, okay?_**

**_I'll be fine!_**

**_I've been through worse!_**

**_In Love,_**

**_Ryouta XXX_**

* * *

The 7th year, I found that I was in perfect form

Comparing thee to things that were nothing of the norm

Perhaps you're really intense like extreme ironing

Perhaps you're like an inner space compound just floating

* * *

**Kise walked around the city. A basketball under his arm. He seached for a public court and started playing. He copied Aomine, Midorima, Akashi and many others. He smiled to himself. He's still able to do it afterall. It was already night time when Kise went home.**

_Even in the darkest night_

_You are my light._

_I will forever follow you._

_You never were a shadow._

_You are my light_

_Even in the darkest night…_

* * *

The 8th year rolled around and I had not changed one bit

comparing thee to everything, anything that fits.

Perhaps you're like winning in 16 sumo tournaments

Or an AMPA glutamine receptor transmit.

* * *

**Faint scribble noises could be heard in Kise Ryouta's apartment. Kise sat on the desk and wrote like crazy. Sometimes he would stop to whipe sweat of his forehead. It was the middle of summer. Kise was busy writing his daily letter to his lover.**

_**Dear Tetsuya,**_

_**It's currently summer here.**_

_**It's damn hot! I know I shouldn't swear,**_

_**But there is no better expression for this heat!**_

_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter._

_We went through all of them together._

_But now you're not here…_

_They seem so different!_

_It was your smile _

_which carried me through_

_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter._

_I want to see it again!_

_**Do you like my poems, Tetsuya?**_

_**Please come back soon!**_

_**In Love,**_

_**Ryouta XXX**_

* * *

I want to tell you how I love you in poetry

I've been doing so for fifteen years

I haven't received a reply from you yet

Haven't received a reply from you yet

* * *

_Our Love is eternal… _

_It always will be._

_That's why please… _

_Never forget me!_

_I'll always love you! _

_This is my promise to you._

~}i{~

_Never forget, my eternal love._

_I hope to see you again…_

_Soon… My lover…_

_I will wait for you…_

_So… come back to me!_

_I love you so much…_

~}i{~

_My heart pounds when you're around._

_My entire body yearns for you._

_Come back soon!_

_I Love you, my soulmate…_

~}i{~

_My partner, so kind._

_My best friend, so kind._

_That's why I admire you._

_My lover, so beautiful._

_The one owning my heart, so lovly._

_That's why I love you._

~}i{~

_I always liked to look at you,_

_Your eyes shining like diamonds, _

_Your body as fragile as a butterfly's wings._

_I always loved you and I still love you now…!_

~}i{~

_My heart is yours…_

_Since forever…_

_I searched for… _

_someone to give myself to…_

_which is YOU…_

~}i{~

_Shining eyes like sapphires._

_Lovely face like an angel._

_Gentle hands like a mother._

_White skin like porcelain._

_I love you… My whole life…_

_All yours…_

~}i{~

_Even while lying here…_

_Everything I can think of…_

_Is your face, your voice… _

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_I can only think of you!_

~}i{~

_Even in the darkest night_

_You are my light._

_I will forever follow you._

_You never were a shadow._

_You are my light_

_Even in the darkest night…_

~}i{~

_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter._

_We went through all of them together._

_But now you're not here…_

_They seem so different!_

_It was your smile _

_which carried me through_

_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter._

_I want to see it again!_

* * *

The 9th year, I was injured in a freak accident

My head suffered the most, memories soon did descend

Even though I couldn't even remember my own name

I still remembered you and my feelings were the same

* * *

**Kise only remembered crossing the street. After that everything was just pitch black. He also remembered also the name "Tetsuya" and the feeling the name caused inside him. After getting discharged he found a lot of letters addressed to "Tetsuya" or some to "Tetsuyacchi". Everyone of them was signed with "Ryouta XXX". "Is that my name?", Kise asked himself. He smiled. It seemed like he really loved this "Tetsuya" person. And the flying butterflies in his stomach told him he still did, even after losing his memories. He sat himself with pen and paper on the desk and started writing.**

**_Dear Tetsuya (That's your name, right?),_**

**_As you probably know by now_**

**_I lost my memories after an accident._**

**_But I know that I absolutely didn't forget you!_**

_Even with my memories gone…_

_I'll still love you for eternity…_

_That was my promise, right?_

_I feel butterflies in my tummy._

_Did you cause them?_

_I could never ever forget you!_

_So remember…_

_Even if my memories are gone…_

_My love for you is ever present._

**_These are my honest feelings!_**

**_Please accept them! _**

**_I'm sure that one day…_**

**_That one day my lost memories will return!_**

**_In Love,_**

**_Ryouta XXX_**

* * *

The 10th year passed right by me into the 11th year

My memories didn't return, my mind still wasn't clear

All I knew was I loved you, those feelings will not die

The only thing I wanted from you was a reply

* * *

**Kise's memories still haven't returned. Even the doctors couldn't help. He even visited every place that he was photographed in. But still no results. And this "Tetsuya" person didn't reply either. But Kise didn't want to give up. He continued to write letters to his lover.**

**_Dear Tetsuya,_**

**_Why don't you reply?_**

**_Why aren't you coming home?_**

_This is our home._

_Something we made together…_

_But… Without you…_

_It seems so lonely…_

_Please come back soon!_

**_Tetsuya, please reply soon!_**

**_In Love,_**

**_Ryouta XXX_**

* * *

The 12th year to the 13th, nothing came back to me

It seemed as though I'd never recover my memories

The fact that I still loved you kept me from going mad

Those feelings deep inside for you were all that I had

* * *

**Kise was frustrated. He didn't regain his memories and his lover didn't reply to any of his letters. But a small framed picture of a smiling teal-haired man on his nightstand kept him from going to the police. He believed in his lover and that he'd come back. So he faithfully wrote letters to Tetsuya and hoped to someday find a letter from his lover.**

_**Dear Tetsuya,**_

_**I still haven't regained my memories.**_

_**I wanna cry. **__**I seriously wanna cry!**_

_**Can you come and comfort me?**_

_Here I am._

_Crying in the rain._

_All by myself._

_But… _

_I believe in him…_

_Believe that he'd come back._

_So I'll wait…_

_And wipe my own tears._

_I'll wait for you!_

_**Do your best wherever you are, Tetsuya!**_

_**In Love,**_

_**Ryouta XXX**_

* * *

The 14th year arrived, and they still hadn't come back

Every day was so frightening, my mind only left pitch black

I desperately wanted to see your face again

Just wanted to speak with you, oh now will that happen?

* * *

**Everyday when Kise woke up he'd first stare at the photo of his lover on his nightstand. Then his gloomy mood would change into a happy one, but today was different. Kise yearned to touch that face that he saw everytime he woke up. But Tetsuya didn't reply to any of Kise's letters. Kise wished whole-heartenly that one day he'd open the door and see the face of his lover with his gentle sky-blue eyes. So he wrote another letter to his lover.**

**_Dear Tetsuya,_**

**_I wanna see you_**

**_Soooooooooooooooooooooo much!_**

_I can't hold them back_

_So just come back…_

_And let me touch your smooth skin,_

_Feel your body's warmth!_

_Please come back!_

**_Come back soon! _**

**_I'll wait for you! _**

**_I'm a good boy._**

**_In Love,_**

**_Ryouta XXX_**

* * *

The 15th year, my memories finally came to me

I remembered so suddenly, I couldn't stop crying

Because now I had recalled as I watched my tears flow

That you had passed away and left me 15 years ago

* * *

**Kise was writing on his desk when his head suddenly hurt. He saw pictures flashing through his mind. "Are these? My memories?", Kise thought. Then he saw them. Pictures, no… Memories of his lover in a hospital bed being all pale and tired. His lover's lifeless body as a pink-haired woman broke out in tears. Memories of his lover and a navy haired man playing basketball. Everything came to Kise in a flash. Without noticing tears had made their way down to the floor and his letter was dripping wet.**

**"_Kise-kun, this way!"_**

**"_I like, no… I love Kise-kun!"_**

**"_I'll call you Ryouta if you call me Tetsuya."_**

**"_Ryouta! Put me down!" _**

**"_Ryouta? What happened?"_**

**"_I love you, Ryouta."_**

**"_I love you, goodbye."_**

* * *

I want to tell you how I love you in poetry

If I piled them up, will they maybe reach you one day?

In your former room, I'm keeping them all

Watching the words of my love growing tall

* * *

_Our Love is eternal… _

_It always will be._

_That's why please… _

_Never forget me!_

_I'll always love you! _

_This is my promise to you._

~}i{~

_Never forget, my eternal love._

_I hope to see you again…_

_Soon… My lover…_

_I will wait for you…_

_So… come back to me!_

_I love you so much…_

~}i{~

_My heart pounds when you're around._

_My entire body yearns for you._

_Come back soon!_

_I Love you, my soulmate…_

~}i{~

_My partner, so kind._

_My best friend, so kind._

_That's why I admire you._

_My lover, so beautiful._

_The one owning my heart, so lovly._

_That's why I love you._

~}i{~

_I always liked to look at you,_

_Your eyes shining like diamonds, _

_Your body as fragile as a butterfly's wings._

_I always loved you and I still love you now…!_

~}i{~

_My heart is yours…_

_Since forever…_

_I searched for… _

_someone to give myself to…_

_which is YOU…_

~}i{~

_Shining eyes like sapphires._

_Lovely face like an angel._

_Gentle hands like a mother._

_White skin like porcelain._

_I love you… My whole life…_

_All yours…_

~}i{~

_Even while lying here…_

_Everything I can think of…_

_Is your face, your voice… _

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_I can only think of you!_

~}i{~

_Even in the darkest night_

_You are my light._

_I will forever follow you._

_You never were a shadow._

_You are my light_

_Even in the darkest night…_

~}i{~

_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter._

_We went through all of them together._

_But now you're not here…_

_They seem so different!_

_It was your smile _

_which carried me through_

_Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter._

_I want to see it again!_

~}i{~

_Even with my memories gone…_

_I'll still love you for eternity…_

_That was my promise, right?_

_I feel butterflies in my tummy._

_Did you cause them?_

_I could never ever forget you!_

_So remember…_

_Even if my memories are gone…_

_My love for you is ever present._

~}i{~

_This is our home._

_Something we made together…_

_But… Without you…_

_It seems so lonely…_

_Please come back soon!_

~}i{~

_Here I am._

_Crying in the rain._

_All by myself._

_But… _

_I believe in him…_

_Believe that he'd come back._

_So I'll wait…_

_And wipe my own tears._

~}i{~

_I can't hold them back_

_So just come back…_

_And let me touch your smooth skin,_

_Feel your body's warmth!_

_Please come back!_

* * *

I know that right now I couldn't see you anymore

And yet I still love you and I always will

I thought that maybe we could meet here then

yet you keep disappearing once again.

* * *

**It was raining. Holding a bouquet of flowers Kise stood before a tombstone. To be precise before the tombstone of Kise Tetsuya. After putting the flowers down, Kise knelt down and said: "Tetsuyacchi! Sorry I haven't visited you for so long! I just recently regained my memories and I just wanted to say: I love you. I always did and always will. I promised, didn't I?" He then left without looking back. If did, he would've seen his lover smiling at him while standing beside his tombstone. "Thank you… Ryouta. I love you, too." could be faintly heard. After that he vanished leaving the sky as blue as his own eyes.**

* * *

I want to tell you how I love you in poetry

I've been writing you letters for 16 years

I haven't received a reply from you yet

Haven't received a reply from you yet

* * *

And that's it! I hope you liked it! The poems are mine... I wrote them without thinking much...

REVIEW!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

Shion


End file.
